Metal Fight Beyblade - Episode 08
is the eighth episode of the Metal Fight Beyblade anime. The english dubbed version was first shown on June 12th, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on July 18th 2010. Summary Gingka, Kenta, Madoka and, Benkei are at Bey-Pit. They discuss Beyblading and Benkei, who has now become a member of their group. Benkei states he does not care that he was kicked out of the Face Hunters gang. He tells Gingka that the reason he wanted to beat him is because Kyoya was taken by a mysterious man and the only way to get Kyoya back is to defeat Gingka. He is then is then offered a steak by Madoka. Although, Gingka eats it, making Benkei sad. Kenta's friends then ask Benkei if he can train them to become stronger just like he did with kenta and accepts. Gingka thinks about this "mysterious man" and wonders why this happened. Meanwhile, in a helicopter, Kyoya and Doji are discussing Kyoya's improvement in Beyblading. Kyoya's strength was increased by 1.5 and his reaction to launching improved 150% . Doji tells him that in order to beat Gingka, he needs the "Fangs of the Heart." Doji instructs Kyoya to go to Wolf's Canyon and climb it in order to beat Gingka. Kyoya agrees, stating he'll do anything to beat Gingka and skydives off the helicopter and into Wolf's Canyon. Benkei trains Kenta's friends really hard while Gingka, Kenta and, Madoka watch. Gingka thinks about the mysterious man again and excuses himself to go to the bathroom. As he gets there, he finds out he got himself in a moving truck. He is later introduced by a French-talking camera called "Merci." He then tells Gingka that he is in a game show called "Challenge Bladers." A series of challenges made to the contestant in order to be the best Blader. Also, if Gingka wins he will get a prize. Kyoya tries to climb the canyon. He struggles a lot and keeps falling down. Gingka takes on a multitude of challenges such as defeating three other Beys. Kyoya, with his determination to beat Gingka, he successfuly climbs the canyon. However, he finds three caves at the top and three wolves come out, startling Kyoya. Kyoya, remembers what Doji told him of the Fangs of the Heart and uses his Rock Leone's special move to scare away the three wolves. After many challenges, like beating a Stamina-Type Bey in 60 seconds, and defeating a giant Bey by stopping it's balance on the top, Gingka wins. Merci tells him the game is finished and just when Gingka asks about his prize, he is told that they collected his data and, will use it against him and is pushed off the truck back to where Kenta and Madoka are. He greets them and questions how they collected his data. Merci than tells Doji of how he collected Gingka's data and know they can defeat him. Kyoya is later seen "roaring" at the sky vowing to defeat Gingka. Featured Beybattles *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) = (Flashback) Gingka and Pegasus *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs Tetsuya Watarigani (Mad Gasher CH120FS) = (Flashback) Gingka and Pegasus *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs 100 Face Hunters (Generic Beys) = (Flashback) Gingka and Pegasus Featured Beys *Rock Leone *Storm Pegasus *Dark Bull *Dark Wolf Characters in Order of Appearance Special Moves used * Cameos Differences in adaptations * Daidoji's name was shortened to just "Doji" in the english dub. Trivia * In this episode, it's revealed that Benkei's favorite food is steak. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Episodes